Evil Escapes
by hotchgirl18
Summary: Sequel to Not What They Seem. Aaron Hotchner, notorious serial killer and former B.A.U agent escapes prison. He unleashes a reign of terror on all who cross paths with him. The worst is saved for the B.A.U team and one certain blonde profiler. Credits go to HotchRocks for helping me come up with ideas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Planning

"JJ, are you sure you want to do this?" Will asked as they stood in the nursery. JJ rubbed her stomach. Yes. She was sure. It'd be nice for Henry to have a little brother or sister.

"Okay," Will sighed, "let's go to the doctor."

"Will!" JJ ran after him, "you're not mad are you?"

"Mad, how could I be mad?" Will asked, "this child is _ours,_ JJ. We're not gonna let anything happen to him or her."

It's been three years. Three years since Jenifer Jareau was kidnapped and raped twice by her boss Aaron Hotchner. Three years since the B.A.U discovered that their Unit Chief and friend was really a sexual sadist. Now, she was pregnant with Will's child after all these years. But the memories of that year continued to haunt her. Hotchner was always a psychopath. He wanted JJ. He wanted JJ to be his little "toy." It was also hard to believe that he killed his wife Haley. Somehow he still managed to climb up the ranks and become Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. JJ shook her thoughts out of her head as she sat at the doctor's office for an ultrasound.

"Yep, yep, I see," the doctor glanced over, "it's another boy." JJ gulped. As the doctor scanned the images he noted, "No health problems. Yep. I think he's gonna be a healthy little boy. You two are gonna be great parents!" JJ gave a faint smile to Will.

"Are you ready to be parents again," Will asked, "I mean are you sure?"

"I'm positive. He will not take my happiness away."

"This is why I love you Jenifer Jareau," Will kissed her.

Meanwhile, in a dark prison cell, Aaron Hotchner began contemplating. He's been planning this for three years. He wanted revenge on his old team. No. Specifically, he wanted revenge on one Jenifer Jareau. She exposed him. He would never get her. And, now he's learned through some prison guard that Jenifer was pregnant with _his_ child. _His._ _Oh the ultimate psychological torture_ he thought. He knew what he was. A serial killer. Rapist. Sadist. That didn't mean he didn't forget how to profile. Oh no. Criminals could actually be better profilers than the FBI. He chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait to enact his plan. Oh, the things he had in store for Jenifer. He laughed, almost demonically. He would have the whole B.A.U in the palm of his hand—again. _As if being Unit Chief wasn't enough_ he smirked. They would be under _his_ control, once again. And he would have every woman in Quantico and D.C once again be living in fear. Now was the time to act. He starting seizing!

"We need an ambulance!" one of the prison guards exclaimed, reluctantly. The guard _really_ didn't want to save him. But, protocol's protocol.

"Come on Hotchner, pull yourself together," the guard said roughly.

They put him in the ambulance. Hotchner pretended to be asleep. Only, he wasn't. He looked up when the guard wasn't looking. The ambulance driver was driving. He wriggled out of his handcuffs. Being a former FBI agent has its advantages. While the prison guard was sleeping, Hotchner carefully stole his gun from his pocket. He was lucky the guard was such a heavy sleeper. Then, he went over to the ambulance driver and knocked him out with the gun. The ambulance crashed into a tree and Hotchner shot the driver in the head. The guard woke up.

"What was THAT?!" he exclaimed. Then, he saw it—the driver slumped over and Hotchner climbing out the front door.

"Dammit!" the guard exclaimed. He reached for his gun. It wasn't there.

"Son of a-!" the guard yelled. By then, the evil agent was long gone.

The guard turned on the radio.

"We've got an escaped prisoner. Aaron Hotchner has escaped custody. He stole my gun."

"Roger that," the other voice said.

"Call the B.A.U and EVERYONE in!" the guard yelled frantically.

Meanwhile, Aaron Hotchner kept running. He ditched his prison uniform for a black shirt and slacks. The same guard who told him about JJ gave him the new clothes. He saw a black car off to the side of the road. He jumped in it.

"HEY! HEY!" yelled the owner, a forty-two year old man.

Hotchner shot him three times in the chest and took off.

He drove down the familiar streets of Quantico. He somehow ended up at Kate Joyner's house.

"The one that got away," he said to himself. He remembered the last thing he said to Kate. _Fear me. I will come back._ Ah. The good old days. Now, he was back. And she had every reason to be afraid. So did every woman in Virginia and DC and the B.A.U. Aaron Hotchner's reign of terror had begun.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt

Chapter 2: The Hunt

Hotchner used the key that Kate placed by the flowerpot. _Dumb bitch_ he thought. He opened the door.

"Frank, honey, is that you?" Kate Joyner called out from the kitchen. When she came into the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Aaron Hotchner," she all but whispered.

The serial killer just grinned evilly.

"I'm back, Kate," he grinned.

"But-but, that's not possible! You're in prison!" If she could keep him talking, she could escape through the back door. She looked back.

Unfortunately for her, Hotchner knew what she was thinking. As fast as lightning, he took off after her. He grabbed her arm and twisted in behind.

"I haven't forgotten how to profile, Kate," he sneered.

"I'm...sure you haven't."

Hotchner grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall.

"I've escaped and I've come back for you," he taunted.

He put his arm around Kate, almost in a choke hold.

"I told you not to tell," he growled.

"I didn't!"

"Oh, I saw the way you looked at Rossi the last time," Hotchner whispered.

"I-I" The British agent couldn't get a word in. He was too strong and she was too terrified of him.

"Are you scared?" Hotchner asked.

Kate whimpered.

"You should be," he growled.

Kate made a run for the bathroom door. Hotchner grabbed her and shoved her face into the wall. He took off her pants.

"Please, Aaron," Kate begged, "We don't need to do this."

Hotchner chuckled.

"Oh, I think we do."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"And I like it when you beg."

Kate whispered to herself, "Please. Please. Please.

"Beg. Me. Not. To," Hotchner snarled. Every word dripped with ruthlessness and pure evil. Just the way he liked it.

"Please, no! I won't tell this time! I promise!"

It was no use. Hotchner grabbed Kate by the arm and twisted in backwards. It instantly broke.

"Now, you won't be able to fight me," Hotchner snarled.

"Relax," he said in a pseudo-calming voice, "it'll go in easier."

"Please!"

When he finished raping her, Hotchner pulled out his knife. Kate gasped. The rapist instantly put his hand over her mouth.

"Remember when I came back to question you and I said I would slice your throat?" Hotchner asked, "Remember?"

He took his hand off of Kate just so she could whimper back a "yes." Then, he put it over her mouth again.

"I'm gonna slice your throat and there's nothing you can do about it. Then, I'm gonna watch you bleed." Like a trained assassin, Hotchner took the knife to Kate's throat and slit it fast. The blood came oozing out. She was dead in an instant. With no time to clean up, Hotchner wrote a message on the wall in Kate's blood.

David Rossi was sitting in his office doing paperwork. All of a sudden, the phone rang.

"George Foyet?" Rossi asked, confused. Why was the head of the US Marshall's calling him?

"Yes, I'll gather up my team right away," Rossi said, panic in his voice.

"I'm coming with you," Foyet said, determined.

"Conference room. Now," Rossi commanded. The whole team dropped everything they were doing.

"This is head of the US Marshall's George Foyet," Rossi introduced.

"Good morning," the Marshall began in a commanding tone, "you are all aware of Aaron Hotchner, correct? You worked with him. Last night, Hotchner escaped federal custody and he's on the loose."

"How did he escape?" new agent Alex Blake asked.

"He was seizing in his cell and guards took him to the hospital. When one of the guards was asleep, he got out of his handcuffs, stole the guard's gun, and shot the ambulance driver. He also stole a car and shot the owner of that car three times."

 _Wow_ the whole team thought to themselves.

"I'm going to be coming with you on the hunt," Foyet said, "two teams are better than one in my opinion."

"With all due respect, Foyet, we've worked with this guy. We know his patterns and we have his profile."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. It's just that this case is personal for you guys..."

The team looked at each other. They couldn't blame him.

"Sir, we've got a problem," Garcia stormed into the room.

"Kate Joyner's friends co-workers just reported her missing. Said she didn't show up for work on time."

"Let's go," Rossi said.

"I've heard Kate's name," Foyet said to Rossi, "what's so special about her?"

"She was his only surviving victim," Rossi stated, "when Hotch and I went to interview her, she looked almost terrified of Hotch!"

"So, is she the target all along?"

"No, Jenifer Jareau is. She was our former media liason He raped and killed his wife, Haley and wanted to be with JJ. She 's blonde. He only targets blonde women, Foyet. Anyhow, JJ was kidnapped and raped _twice._ JJ left the bureau to raise her son."

Foyet nodded.

"And you never suspecting that your Unit Chief was a sadist?"

"He was very stoic," Prentiss piped up from the back seat, "to say he put up a good front would be an understatement. He was so quiet, soft spoken..." she trailed off.

To say it was a bloodbath would be an understatement. The walls, the floors, were literally covered in blood.

"Kate tried to put up a fight," Reid noticed, "he was just...just..too strong."

"He slit her throat," Blake noted.

"That's what he said he'd do if she told anyone," Rossi observed.

They looked at Kate's lifeless body. It didn't take a medical examiner to find evidence of sexual assault.

"He raped her...again," Prentiss said with venom in her voice.

"Guys," Reid drew their attention away. On the wall, there was a message written in blood _The hunters become the hunted._

"He's taunting us," Morgan said deadpan.

"No, it's a message for _us_ ," Blake said, "he's targeting us—the BAU."

"Foyet, get a protective detail for everyone on this team," Rossi commanded. Foyet nodded and went to make some phone calls.

"We need to call JJ and warn her," Morgan said. The team looked at the message on the wall. Then, they looked at Kate's body. There was no doubt that Aaron Hotchner would go after JJ and the team. The hunt was on.


	3. Chapter 3 Taunts

Chapter 3: Taunts

"I just got off the phone," Foyet said, "you all will have protective custody until they catch him."

"I'll notify JJ," Rossi offered.

"Blake and I will go back to headquarters," Prentiss offered.

"Good, Reid, you go with them and work a geographic profile," Rossi said.

"Please pick up, please pick up!" Rossi muttered to himself. Just as he was about to suspect the worst, JJ picked up.

"Rossi, how are you?

"Good, JJ, there's something I gotta tell you."

"There's something I gotta tell you, too," JJ said, "I'm pregnant!"

"That's great. JJ, he's escaped!" Rossi all but yelled.

"He ESCAPED? How?" JJ was confused.

"He feigned a seizure and escaped from the ambulance. Look, he already killed Kate Joyner."

"But-"

"JJ, you may be in danger."

"I may be?" JJ asked, "Rossi, _I'm_ his original target!"

"I know that," Rossi reassured, "which is why we've got you and Will under protective custody."

"What about my baby?"

"Your baby will be fine. And JJ, congratulations."

Prentiss and Blake got in the van. Without warning, Blake's phone rang.

"That must be Rossi," she said, "must have some news regarding JJ."

When she picked up the phone, however, she was greeted by heaving breathing.

"Who is this?" Blake asked.

"Alex Blake, so glad I get to meet the newest agent of the B.A.U," Hotchner taunted.

Blake was stunned.

"How did you get this number?" she asked.

"Have you forgotten?" the former Unit Chief sneered, " _I_ was an FBI agent. I know all your numbers. I can't wait to meet you in person."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet you either," Blake said sarcastically.

"You know, I don't usually take much to brunettes. But, Alex, something about you is just...special." Hotchner walked up to the steps.

"It's a shame someone else is gonna have to die today."

"What the hell?" a voice said. Blake recognized the voice as Agent Anderson.

"Why? You've already killed Kate Joyner!" He just chuckled darkly. _Bang Bang!_

"Oh, did you hear that?" Hotchner sneered, "you just got Grant Anderson killed."

"I'll see you soon, Hotchner," Blake growled and hung up.

"What was that about?" Prentiss asked.

"He called me," Blake said, quietly.

"He likes to taunt his victims," Prentiss assured, "there's nothing-"

"He killed Grant Anderson," Blake said, "and then said it was all my fault."

"Blake, you know it isn't your fault," Morgan said, coming around back.

"But, he killed him over the phone!"

"Blake, it's not your fault. He's just that much of a narcissist who likes to toy with his victims," Prentiss reassured.

"I'll call Rossi," Morgan offered, "in the meantime let's go catch this son of a bitch."

 _From one crime scene to another_ the four agents thought as they went up the steps to Anderson's apartment. The apartment was covered in blood.

"He shot Anderson. Why?" Blake asked.

"He uses knives with females. He only shoots males if they get in the way," Prentiss answered, "blonde women are his target."

"So what did Anderson get in the way of?" Morgan asked.

Reid searched around the body.

"I think I know," Reid stated, "his credentials are missing!"

"He STOLE Anderson's credentials?" Morgan asked, "son of a-" He slammed his fist into the wall.

"So what is he planning to do with them?" Prentiss asked. They turned to face the opposite wall. On the wall was another message _see you soon_.

"He's planning to break into the FBI!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Seaver, Strauss, and Garcia work there. And who knows how many other blondes?" Reid asked.

"An attack on one is an attack on all of us," Morgan stated. He seethed with rage. The thought of that psychopath harming his baby girl...

"Let's go. Prentiss, get Rossi and Foyet on the phone—now!" Morgan exclaimed.

"He's planning to break into the _FBI_?!" Rossi exclaimed.

"Bastard's more prepared than we thought," Foyet remarked.

"He was an agent," Morgan pointed out in a deadpan voice, "he knows all the tricks of the trade."

"Any word on JJ?" Prentiss asked. She was quite concerned for her best friend.

"We've got a detail on her," Foyet said, "also did you know she's pregnant?"

"Son of a-" all four agents exclaimed at the same time.

"No, no. It's Will's, thank God," Rossi said.

"If it were under better circumstances I would say congratulations," Prentiss remarked.

"It's gonna be alright, kiddo," Rossi assured, "now let's go stop this SOB before he gets to us."

Hotchner drove the familiar path to the FBI headquarters. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same, he noted. Obviously, there was some new people working there. It was risky, but _what the heck_ he figured.

"Ah, Agent Anderson," the man standing guard said, "you got a new look."

"Thank you," Hotchner replied in a polite voice.

"Let me guess—BAU?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Chief Strauss," he lied.

"Be my guest. You know the way."

Hotchner wandered through the bullpen, careful to hide his face. He remembered where they were. He chuckled darkly to himself. The team didn't even know he was there. He looked out the window to the round table. The team was sitting around. _Probably talking about me._ He actually kind of missed those days. The days where he led the team. He had all the power and control over them. He wondered why he didn't just rape JJ the first time he met her. Or why he never went after Garcia. He supposed he could've gone to her lair anytime to make her beg him to stop. Oh well. Being the Unit Chief didn't give you much free time anyway. He left the door to the round table and went to each team member's office. He stood there for a few seconds and moved on. _Ha_ he thought to himself _and you don't know I"m in YOUR headquarters, in YOUR offices, just waiting to get my hands on you._ All in good time, he told himself. All in good time. He made his way to the big office—Section Chief Erin Strauss' office. She made his professional life a living hell when he was Unit Chief. Always scrutinizing his every move, every tactic. Maybe she saw right through to him. Or, she was just a bitch who wanted to move up the rank in the FBI. Either way, Hotchner was going to make sure that didn't happen. She would pay. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Strauss said curtly, figuring it was Rossi with an update on the case.

"Hello, Chief Strauss," Hotchner snarled, "did you miss me?" He held up a knife.

"Aaron."

Hotchner just twirled the knife. He pressed it to her throat. He might as well have a little fun.

"The team...they're...looking for you," Strauss stuttered.

"You think I don't know that? Have you forgotten what I am?" Hotchner leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Best shot in the bureau and acclaimed profiler," Strauss answered. She learned the best way to deal with a narcissist was to praise him.

"And sadistic psychopath!" she exclaimed, making a run for the office door. Hotchner thought quickly and locked it. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on her desk.

"Beg me!" he yelled, "beg me not to."

"No, Aaron, please. You don't wanna do this!"

"Oh, actually I do," Hotchner chuckled. He spread the Chief's legs wide open and took her right there on her own desk.

"Aaron, please. It's no use. They're gonna find you!"

Hotchner slapped her.

"Don't mention the team!" he growled.

"I'm..I'm sorry!"

"Apologizing won't do any good when you've got a knife down your throat," the man taunted.

Strauss nodded.

"But if you don't want to die, all you have to do is beg me not to kill you." He patted her face.

"I know you're scared," he said softly.

"No, please. I don't want to go like this!"

"Are you scared? " He leaned in close to her face.

You should be!" Hotchner growled. He sliced her throat wide open. He also stabbed her between the legs. Then, he left her body out in the open for his team to find.

"This is going to be so much fun," he muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4 Stolen Innocence

Chapter 4: Stolen Innocence

"Dammit!" Rossi yelled. The team stood over Erin Strauss' lifeless body.

"You mean to tell me he was HERE this whole time?" Morgan seethed.

"How did he get in?" Blake wondered.

"I don't know," Rossi shook his head, "he made his way up to the bullpen and killed Strauss. He knows this place inside and out."

"Still can't believe he was right here and we didn't see him," Morgan raged.

Prentiss went over to Strauss' computer. She didn't like the lady, but she didn't deserve this. No one did.

"Damn! Another message!"

"What's it say?" Blake asked.

"It's on her computer," Reid noted, "usually he writes his messages in blood."

"Reid!" Rossi exclaimed, "what's it say?"

"It says 'beg me not to.'

The linguist in Blake said, "He wants to see the victim's terror in her eyes. He wants to feel their fear. The only way he can get off on it is if they cry and beg and plead him to stop."

"But he won't stop. Not until he rapes and kills his victims," Reid said.

"Exactly. Now why would this message be left on her computer? What's so special about Strauss?"

"She scrutinized him. Maybe Erin recognized him for who he really was. She suspected he was a psychopath," Rossi said. Rossi usually remained calm, but now—now it was on. He killed his beloved Erin and this man was going to pay.

"Can't believe I called him a friend," Rossi turned to walk away.

"But the computer..." Reid trailed off, "why?"

"He could be taunting us," Blake said, "telling us who his next target is and begging him not to go after her-" Suddenly, time just—stopped. The computer, the message, it all made sense.

"Morgan, get Garcia on the phone—NOW!" Rossi yelled.

"Babygirl?" the phone rang. Voicemail.

"Garcia?" Morgan tried with more urgency.

"She's not answering!" he exclaimed.

Hotchner headed to the office of Penelope Garcia. She'd never been through anything traumatic. Oh sure, there was that guy who shot her while on a date, but nothing she couldn't overcome with her bubbly attitude. _Not anymore_ Hotchner thought _I'm going to wipe those smiles and giggles of your face. I'm going to give you something you'll never forget._

Meanwhile, Garcia was finishing up some reports. She couldn't believe it. Hotchner killed Erin Strauss in her own office. That means, he was in the building this whole time. Garcia shuddered to herself. She wanted this bastard more than ever. Suddenly, the door opened. Figuring it was Morgan or Rossi, she turned around. She wish she hadn't.

"Garcia," Hotchner stated, "did you miss me?"

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about," she said moving away from him. This just made the agent-turned-killer move closer.

"Would you mind doing a little favor for me?" Hotchner asked, glazing his knife down her throat.

"Anything, sir," she gulped. She wasn't a profiler, but being a tech analyst taught her a thing or two about negotiations.

"Track down Jenifer Jareau."

"No," Garcia said firmly. She'd be dammed if he went after her best friend again.

"No?" Hotchner growled, whispering in her ear.

"Sir, I'll do anything else for you, but I won't do that."

"Garcia!" Hotchner bellowed, going into his former "Unit Chief" voice, "do you want your team to live?" He pressed the knife in her throat, harder.

"Y-yes."

"Then you _will_ track down Jenifer. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yeah, sure," Garcia said, reverting back to the old days, "I'm sorry. You can't see her. She's at the mall."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Hotchner yelled. Garcia jumped.

"No, sir, I'm not!"

"I know she's pregnant," Hotchner snarled, "I want to know if it's mine."

"No," Garcia got unbelievably defiant with the former Unit Chief, "it's Will's. And believe me Aaron Hotchner _we_ will find you and put you where you belong!" She moved up from her desk and started to run. Hotchner ran after her. He grabbed her and slammed her head on her desk.

"You lied to me," Hotchner growled with sheer ruthlessness, "you lied to me and you will pay."

Garcia whimpered.

Hotchner gently stroked her hair.

"You know I like blondes," he taunted, "it's a shame I have to ruin such a pure and innocent one," he chuckled.

"Please," Garcia cried, "just let me go. No one has to know you're here.

Hotchner thought for a moment.

"No. It's more fun when you beg me like a dog."

Garcia whimpered again and reached out, trying to escape.

He grabbed her hand tightly. Garcia could feel in breaking.

"In all my years of working with you, I've never seen you scared Garcia," he observed.

Garcia slapped him as hard as she could. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, causing a spiral arm fracture. He pushed Garcia on her own desk.

"No, Hotch! Not here!"

"Beg me not to," Hotchner snarled with pure evil in his voice.

"No, Hotch please! I'm begging you!"

"Beg me again." He thrust himself in her harder than he has before.

"AHHHH!" she screamed. She hope someone—anyone could hear this. Then, Hotchner took out his knife again.

"Are you scared?" he taunted, "You should be." He slit Garcia's stomach and blood oozed out. It was a lot of blood. When Hotchner was convinced that the analyst was dead, he walked off, calmly and coolly, as if he was getting information from a colleague.

Garcia clutched onto her stomach. She wasn't gonna survive this.

"HELP!" she cried, crawling out of her office.

"HELP!" she yelled, "I've been stabbed."

She crawled to the bullpen.

"HELP!" It all went black after that.


	5. Chapter 5 Emergency

Chapter 5: Emergency

"Dammit!" Morgan slammed his fist on the wall as the ambulance picked up Garcia. Garcia was barely recognizable with tubes coming out left and right. The whole team stood over the ambulance in the bullpen.

"Will she make it?" Prentiss asked. Morgan was still taking out his anger on the wall.

"It's tough to say," the paramedic answered honestly, "we're gonna get her to the hospital speedy quick. Clear the way!" The ambulance left. The team just stood there, stunned. _Garcia_ they all wondered. _Sweet and innocent GARCIA? No! No!_

"I swear," Morgan raged, "I'll kill him myself if I have to!"

"Morgan, Morgan, calm down," Rossi said, as if he was trying to quench his own anger, "being angry and taking it out on innocent walls won't help any."

Morgan sighed.

"I'm ashamed to think he was our Unit Chief," he sighed heavily. Rossi patted him on the back.

"Why Garcia?" Blake asked.

"She's blonde," Reid said, "and she's sweet, pure and innocent. He obviously wanted to destroy that. He RAPED her!" The young genius's words were laced with venom.

"He was in HER OFFICE!" Morgan exclaimed, "hell, he was in all our offices just waiting to taunt us."

Foyet came walking to the bullpen.

"I hear about Chief Strauss. And I heard about Miss Garcia," Foyet said. He shook his head.

"This is just awful. How did he get in?"

"We think he posed as Agent Anderson by using his credentials," Rossi stated.

Foyet shook his head again.

"I'm definitely gonna be having a word with security," the Marshall said.

"In the meantime, let's get down to business," Rossi said, "Me, Reid and Foyet will decide where he's headed to next. Blake, go over these messages and see if there's anything we might have missed. He may be choosing his next victim already. Kevin Lynch will be our technical analyst until further notice."

"You think she'll come back?" Prentiss asked, worriedly.

"I don't know, kitten," Rossi said sadly, "which is why you and Morgan should go to the hospital. She doesn't need to be alone. Not during a time like this. We're a few agents down but we can manage. And Prentiss-"

Prentiss turned to look at him.

"Keep an eye on Morgan."

"She's back from emergency surgery," the doctor told the two agents, "we've repaired the scar as best we could.

"Will she survive?" Morgan asked.

The doctor sighed.

"Physically, yes, emotionally, I'm not sure. You say she was raped and stabbed by her former boss?"

"Aaron Hotchner," Morgan answered, "he rapes and kills young blonde women. Most prolific killer and rapist of all time. He escaped."

"And we believe he is going after our team," Prentiss added.

"Wait—you mean to tell me he worked for the FBI?!"

"Our former Unit Chief," Morgan answered. The words didn't sound right to him.

The doctor shook his head.

"Can't believe she survived this . You've got one strong tech girl! Don't worry, Agent Morgan, we'll have security at her door."

"Hey, babygirl," Morgan greeted. It was quite obvious that she was still woozy from the anesthesia.

"Hey yourself," Garcia whispered back.

"Garcia, I am so sorry," Morgan asked, "I should've been there to protect you. I called you but-"

"Shh, it's..not...your..fault," Garcia said back, "YOU'VE GOTTA SEND SECURITY! HE COULD BE-" She thrashed in her bed.

"Relax, relax," the muscular agent said, "we have security posted outside your door."

"Hey Garcia," Prentiss said, "are you up for a few questions?"

Garcia's eyebrows furrowed.

"We can do it some other time," Prentiss offered.

"No, no. It's fine. Put this son of a bitch six feet in the ground. Let's do it."

"Morgan," Prentiss warned, telling him to go outside.

"But-"

"You don't wanna hear this Chocolate Thunder. Trust me. You don't."

"First of all, how's your stomach?"

"Hurts like hell," Garcia replied, "I'm scared though. I won't ever look the same. Do you think Morgan will-"

"No," Prentiss said firmly, "Morgan loves you. Now, this will be hard. But can you tell me what he did first?"

"He taunted me with his knife. Then he forced me to my computer...and...made me track down JJ."

"And what did you do after that?"

"I lied to him. I pretended to track her down and said she was at the mall. He knew I was lying and...HE'S GOING AFTER JJ!" Garcia thrashed around again, "EMILY, YOU'VE GOTTA STOP HIM!" Garcia couldn't breathe.

"Penelope, Penelope," Prentiss soothed, "breathe, breathe. It's alright."

Garcia took a deep breath.

"He grabbed me by the arm and threw me on the desk. On _my_ desk. In _my_ lair," Garcia spoke with so much venom it took Prentiss aback.

"Then he grabbed my hand and twisted my arm behind my back. He said "beg me not to."

Prentiss' stomach churned. Those four words made her sick. Prentiss didn't have to inquire any further. She knew what had transpired.

"He taunted me!" Garcia exclaimed, "about being blonde. Then he stabbed me in the stomach and that's the last thing I remembered." Prentiss could barely hear Garcia.

"Okay, that's enough," she said, "I'll be right outside."

"Emily," Garcia gently grabbed her arm, "he's going after JJ. You've, you've gotta find her!" she cried.

"We will."

"Emily," she cried, "I didn't track her down. I couldn't. Is it my fault? I mean, he was right there and- I..I"

"Penelope Garcia this _is_ not your fault. You have to remember he's a sadistic bastard. He likes to interact with and torture his victims."

"But he's gonna go after JJ. Because of something I didn't-"

"No. He's going after JJ because he's the DEVIL in human form. He's a psychopath. He likes to psychologically torture his victims. This will take some time. But eventually, you must know," Prentiss squeezed her friend's hand, "this is not your fault."

"I swear I can still feel him thrusting inside of me."

"Shh. Shh. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. Do you want Morgan to stay with you?"

Garcia nodded. Morgan came in to stay with Garcia, a once happy soul now scared of everything around her.

"Morgan's staying with Garcia," Prentiss told Rossi and the team over the phone.

"Did you manage to squeak anything out of her?"

Prentiss relayed the whole story and the added, "I sent Morgan out of the room. I didn't think he needed to hear that."

"Good," Rossi said, "some things are better left unknown. I wish I didn't know." He shook his head.

"How is she?" Reid asked.

"How do you THINK she is?" Prentiss snapped.

"Sorry," she apologized, "Physically she's doing well. There's gonna be a huge scar on her stomach. The anesthesia is taking it's time though. Emotionally, I don't know. She thinks everything his her fault because of what Hotchner forced her to do." The room went dead.

"Don't worry," Reid spoke up, "we'll make sure she knows it's not."

Hotchner sat out in the black car, contemplating. _Which team member should I target next_ he thought. He taunted Blake and killed Anderson at the same time. He raped and killed Strauss and Garcia in the same day, too. At least, he thought Garcia was dead. How could someone survive all that? He thought he should target her "Chocolate Adonis," Morgan.

"Bet he's pissed over Garcia," he said to himself, "toying with him should be fun." He chuckled to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror. But before he targeted the team, he decided to head home. He put the car and drive and headed straight for his old house.


	6. Chapter 6 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home

Aaron Hotchner parked his stolen car outside the home of Jessica Brooks, his sister-in-law. He watched from the car as Jessica played with his son, Jack on the swing set. _I wonder what they told Jack about me_ he mused to himself. Oh well, no time for musings. He had business to take care of. He reached into his pocket and dialed Morgan's number.

 _Ring Ring. Ring Ring._ Morgan just left the hospital. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Derek Morgan," Hotchner taunted.

"Hotchner," Morgan said flatly, "what do you want?"

"Mad that I killed your baby girl?" Hotchner teased. Oh, he was enjoying himself.

"You son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled, "You-" he stopped.

"I see you're still upset that I raped her. She wouldn't have gotten it if she had just done what I told her to do."

"You'll never have JJ."

"Well see," Hotchner said in a sing-song voice.

"What I did to Garcia is something you should see," Hotchner said, "even for an experienced profiler like you. You should have known!" he laughed.

"You bastard!" Morgan spat with venom.

"I should've raped her harder," Hotchner growled into the phone, "and I should've slit her _throat_ too."

"You son of a bitch!" Morgan exclaimed, "you'll never have her!"

"Oh, is she alive?" Hotchner asked, "well, I'll make sure to take care of that. By the time I get through with her, she'll be begging me to stop again. And so will you. You'll watch your pretty tech analyst _die_ before your eyes. I'll make sure to go harder. I like blondes, Derek. You'll never hear her voice on the phone AGAIN!"

"We will find you," Morgan raged.

"I'll see you soon, Derek. Say hi to the rest of the team for me."

"Keep dreaming, Hotchner."

"Beg me not to." Then he hung up.

Hotchner walked up to the old house. _Good times, good times_ he thought. He thought about gutting his wife Haley on the floor and raping her. She could never satisfy him anyway. He rang the doorbell. Jack answered it.

"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed and threw his arms around his father.

"Jack, how are you buddy?" he asked.

"Me and Jessica have been playing! You wanna see?"

"Yeah, sure," Hotchner said as he let himself in the house. Jack didn't even know what he was doing.

"You back from your secret mission?" Jack asked innocently.

"Yeah, I got out early."

"Cool!" Jack exclaimed, "this is our swing set." He pointed to the outside window. Jessica came out of the kitchen with cookies. She almost dropped them when she saw who was there.

"Aaron!" Jessica exclaimed, feigning excitement.

"Jessica!"

"So you got back early?" Jessica asked, nervously. She had to put on the best acting job of her life for Jack.

"Yeah, I got done early so I thought I'd come here. We have lots to talk about." He laughed.

"Hey Jack," Hotchner said getting down to his son's level, "why don't you go outside and play on your swing set? Jessica and I have some grown up talk to do."

"Okay!" The innocent little boy ran outside unaware of the horror that was about to happen.

"You say one word and I will _slice your throat_ ," Hotchner whispered low and deadly. It was scarier than a yell. Jessica whimpered.

"I will also slice your stomach open."

Jessica nodded. She looked at the back door. It was unlocked. Unfortunately, Hotchner was a profiler and he knew the house. He instantly grabbed her arm and slammed her to the wall. She felt a bruise forming.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid," he sneered. He glazed the knife down her throat. He took of his belt. Jessica gulped.

"Why, Aaron? Why your own sister-in-law?" He could see the terror and fear in her eyes.

"I like blondes," Hotchner stroke her hair, "Haley was a blonde. But then, she cheated on me with that man Anderson, wasn't it?" He snickered, "She was nothing but a little whore. So, I had to do something about that. I threw her on the bed and I showed her what a real man was. She begged me to stop. I _told_ her to." He got in her face, "I like it when women beg me. Shows all my power and dominance. I raped her three times to make up for what WE never had. Then I gutted her. I slit her throat and her stomach _wide open_. And I left her there to bleed."

"Or maybe," Jessica spat freeing her hand, "she knew exactly what you were!"

Hotchner grabbed her throat.

"She didn't know anything!"

"Oh yeah? She didn't know that your profiling job was just a mask—a mask to cover up the REAL Aaron Hotchner? You are a monster so you thought you could chase them?!"

He slapped her face.

"Now," he growled ominously, "it's _your_ turn." He pushed her down on the floor and pinned her down. Jessica fought back.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

With one hand, Hotchner covered her mouth. The other hand was used to dig his nails into her.

He released her hand.

"Beg. Me. Not. To," he stated.

"I do not BEG!" she exclaimed. She ran into the living room. Hotchner grabbed her and slammed her into the door.

"Beg me not to," Hotchner growled, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't rape you and kill you right now."

"Because I'm your sister-in-law!"

Hotchner chuckled.

"No."

He got on top of her again and put his hand over her mouth.

"Beg me again." Hotchner thrust himself into the screaming woman. She put up a hell of a fight. Then, he raised the knife up.

"Are you scared?" he sneered into her face, "you should be." He slit her throat. She died instantly. Hotchner cleaned up as best he could, put on a change of clothes, went outside, scooped up his son, and ran into the car.

"What do you mean he knows she's alive?!" Rossi inquired.

"Look man," Morgan started, "I don't know how he got-"

"You challenged him!" Rossi yelled, "he was taunting you over the phone and you HAD to have the last word!"

Morgan held up his hand.

"I didn't mean-"

"No, you didn't mean," Reid piped up, "you did!"

Morgan was aghast. He never heard "pretty boy" take charge like that.

"Because of you, Garcia may be in more danger!" Reid exclaimed, "all because of your ego! You have to prove something to a psychopath, don't you?!"

"I can't even look at you right now," Prentiss said turning away.

"If Garcia gets killed by Hotchner it's YOUR FAULT!" Reid pointed at him.

"Look guys, I didn't think-"

"No you didn't," Rossi said, "you put Garcia— _our_ Garcia in more danger."

"Guys, we have a problem," Blake said marching over to the room. She didn't know what the arguing was about.

"Jessica Brook's coworker said she didn't show up for work today. A neighbor reported a white male and a little boy leaving the scene."

"He has Jack," Prentiss whispered.

"Now, why would he take his own son?" Morgan asked.

"I don' t know," Rossi answered, "Reid, you and Blake go to the crime scene. I hope it ain't what I think it is." He shook his head, "Prentiss, you go to the hospital and check on Garcia and say there. Morgan, you are suspended until further notice. You will not work this case. Now get out of all our sights."


	7. Chapter 7 Old Friends

Chapter 7: Old Friends

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Jack asked as Hotchner all but threw him into the car.

"We're going to visit an old friend of mine," Hotchner answered.

"Oooh, who is she? Or is it a he? Do I know him or her?" the boy inquired.

"Shut up!" Hotchner yelled. Jack recoiled.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but I gotta concentrate on driving. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I understand."

"Good," he said tersely, "then don't utter another word until I tell you to." He pointed his finger at the boy. Jack nodded and didn't say a word the rest of the way."

"Any word on Garcia?" Rossi asked Blake.

"She's doing better. Prentiss said they're gonna transport her to another hospital because of..."

"Good."

"I put out an APB," the Marshall Foyet said, "for both Hotchner and Jack." He shook his head.

"I just can't fathom why he would take his own son."

"It's to fulfill some sort of delusion," Blake said.

"What 'delusion?'" Foyet asked.

"He wants to be with someone. He wants to have a family again," Rossi asked.

"To do that, he needs a partner..." Blake trailed off.

"He's going after JJ again," Rossi said.

"Why? Why JJ?" the Marshall asked.

"Because she fits his type. He's always wanted her from day one. When she rejected him, he snapped. He kidnapped her and raped her twice. And now she's pregnant and he knows that."

"And he thinks it should be his child," Foyet added, "because he's too much of a narcissist to think otherwise."

"I'll call JJ and warn her."

"You stay here," Hotchner said as they pulled into JJ's driveway.

"But why, Daddy?"

"Because I said so."

"But can't I meet your friend?"

"NO!" Hotchner all but yelled. Jack jumped.

"Stay in the car," he commanded. He reached for a knife and held it to his son's throat, "and _don't_ come out." He walked up to the front door.

"Daddy..." Jack trailed off. It was too late. Aaron Hotchner was already at the front door ready to make Jenifer Jareau his.

"I can't reach her," Blake said.

"Try again!" Rossi urged.

 _Ring Ring_. _Ring Ring_.

"Hello?" JJ asked.

"JJ, this is Agent Alex Blake with the B.A.U. We have reason to believe Aaron Hotchner is after you. Are your doors locked.

JJ looked around.

"Yes, yes they are," she said.

"Where is your husband and son?" Blake asked.

"They're in New Orleans visiting his side of the family," JJ answered, "Oh my god! Do you think he knows that?!"

"JJ, stay calm," Blake assured, "now make sure your windows are locked. Can you get to a closet or something?"

"Yeah, sure." Being a former profiler, JJ knew the importance of acting normal. When she turned her back to lock the window, however, she felt a presence. _Something's not right_ she thought. She turned around.

"AHHHH!" she screamed running for the closet.

"JJ?" Blake asked, "JJ?!" The phone went dead.

"Hello, Jenifer," Hotchner sneered, "did you miss me?"


	8. Chapter 8 Third Time's the Charm

Chapter 8: Third Time's the Charm

"Hello Jenifer," Hotchner sneered, "did you miss me?"

"How did you..how did you get here?" JJ asked confused.

"Oh, don't start with the profiler crap. I got here by way of your key," he taunted.

"I-I-" JJ stammered.

"Tell me Jenifer," Hotchner pushed her down on the floor. He got on top of her, "have you ever been with a _real_ man? Will can't give you everything I'm gonna give you."

JJ whimpered.

"You can never give me what Will can," JJ said getting her strength back, "he LOVES me!" JJ made a run for it. Hotchner grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him.

"I know you're pregnant," he snarled, "Will's not a real man. That child should be mine!"

"Why, 'cause you raped me twice?"

He grabbed her face and made her look at him. JJ's jaw almost broke.

"You're cute when you struggle and fight me." He grabbed her face harder, "but you'll never win!"

"I'm gonna try," JJ said. She ran out the door.

"HELP! HELP!" she screamed.

"No one can hear you," he taunted. He yanked her arm and pulled her back in the house. He shoved her down on the floor again.

"I like blondes. You are my favorite," he kissed her face.

"I never thought anyone could replace Haley, but..I was wrong," he kissed her again. JJ spit at his face. Hotchner grabbed her face again. She swore she heard the bones cracking.

"Don't spit at me," he growled, "you'll thank me soon enough."

"What makes you think that I will thank _you?_ "

"Because I am going to take what is rightfully _mine_." He put special emphasis on the word "mine."

"I will never be yours!"

"Hahaha! We'll see," Hotchner chuckled, "soon, I'll have you begging me to stop and screaming my name. You'll be writhing in my hands."

JJ fought against his hard grip.

"Don't worry," Hotchner said in a false, sweet voice, "you'll like it." He started to thrust himself inside her again.

"Hotch," she pleaded, "I'm pregnant!"

"I know. That's why I'm doing this."

"AHHHH!" JJ screamed, trying to fight him off. She got off the floor. However, in the process she tripped over the couch. The former Unit Chief, now sexual sadist seized this opportunity.

"Beg me not to," he growled. He growled again. It sounded anamalistic like a lion on the loose.

"I DON"T BEG!" JJ yelled, "and I will never beg you! I'm not your object, you sick man!"

"You will," Hotchner laughed. He tied her up.

"Hotch-" she trailed off.

"Now, let's try this again," Hotchner's voice was low and deadly, "Beg. Me. Not. To."

"No, please don't!" JJ said, "YOU ALREADY RAPED ME TWICE!"

"Very good, Jenifer," he glazed the knife down her throat, "Beg me again." He thrust himself again and again. _When will this end_ JJ thought. Hotchner read her mind and said, "The fun's just getting started, honey."

"I lost her," Blake said, "the phone went dead."

"Then HE has her!" Rossi exclaimed, "let's go!" Before they headed out the door, Morgan showed up.

"Hey, I heard about JJ. You going there?"

"Morgan-"Rossi started.

"Look, I'm sorry about Garcia. I know I screwed up. But JJ is my friend!"

"Okay," Rossi relented, "just stay with us at all times. Don't try anything stupid."

"Yes sir."

"Now what are we waiting for? Let's go catch this son of a bitch."

JJ was tied up and could feel Hotchner moving around. She saw him put on gloves.

"Hotch, what are those for?" she asked nervously.

"So _we_ can have this baby."

"I will never have a baby with you!" JJ spat.

"Watch. Your. Tone," Hotchner growled. He played with the knife and glazed it up and down her body. JJ shivered.

"After I killed Haley," Hotchner whispered, "I thought I'd never have another blonde like her. But, then you came along. I hired you and everything changed. I wanted you for so long Jenifer. But, oh, you rejected me. Just like Haley did."

"So, was Haley just a toy for you? A trophy? Serial killers love trophies," JJ taunted back.

"SHUT UP!" Hotchner yelled.

"After Haley died, I figured I could get what I needed. You know what they say, save the best for last?" He moved the knife closer to her stomach.

"She knew what you were!" JJ exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do to me?" she whispered. Hotchner didn't answer.

"Hotch, I'm eight months pregnant!" JJ exclaimed.

"I know." He placed the knife on her stomach.

"Are you scared? You should be." He slit her stomach wide open.

"AHHHHH!" JJ yelled in pain. Then, he saw it. A teeny tiny little baby. He cut it out, scooped it up and cut the umbilical cord. It was a girl.

"That's...my...baby," JJ stuttered.

"I know," Hotchner growled. The baby cried.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"What are you gonna do to my baby?"

"Oh, nothing much," he shrugged, "I'm gonna have you and Will will be out of the picture."

"Don't...hurt...him," JJ moaned. Hotchner was cleaning up the blood and putting pressure on her stab wounds. He had to keep her alive if he wanted JJ.

"It's a girl," Hotchner said, "she's gonna look just like her mother."

"Don't..." JJ started to say. Hotchner carried the baby and escorted JJ to the car. Jack was still in there.

"Aunt JJ, what happened?" the boy asked.

"I got hurt," she said.

Hotchner followed suit and jumped in the driver's seat.

"Daddy?" Jack asked.

Hotchner didn't say anything. He just sped off to god knows where leaving Jack to wonder what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9 Deception

Chapter 9: Deception

Aaron Hotchner sped down the highway with his hostages JJ, Jack, and the bloody newborn baby in tow. JJ was crying out in pain.

"We're almost there, sweetie," Hotchner said in "reassuring" voice. _Is this man delusional?_ JJ thought. Her profiling skills kicked into high gear as she looked around her. It didn't take long for her to realize where he pulled up to, the hospital. Hotchner got in the car.

"MMPH! MMPH!" JJ cried out in pain, while at the same time trying to fight Hotchner.

"Don't fight me!" Hotchner growled.

He grabbed the bloody baby.

"We're gonna be a family," he said.

"Can I come, too?" Jack asked.

"NO!" he screamed, pushing his son back in the car, "stay here!" JJ was doubled over in pain. Like a loving husband, Hotchner carried her to the receptionist's office. JJ was too weak to fight anymore. _At least my baby's crying_ she thought.

"Help!" Hotchner exclaimed, "my wife just gave birth in our house!"

"Oh no!" a nurse cried, "come on. Let's get you to a room."

The nurse quickly wheeled JJ into a hospital room, still moaning in pain. They took the baby girl in the NICU.

"How far along is she?" the nurse asked.

"Eight months," Hotchner said, pretending to be the loving husband.

"And you didn't come in when the water broke?" the nurse asked skeptically. JJ looked at the nurse, nodding. She hoped she got the hint.

"There was no time," Hotchner explained, "she was going to have that baby on the floor." He growled it somewhat darkly.

"I don't see any vaginal scarring," the nurse observed. She was confused. She'd never seen a delivery like this. JJ looked at the nurse again.

"MMPH!" she cried, a little louder this time.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step outside."

"But I'm her husband!" Hotchner protested.

"Sir, I have to ask her some rather...personal questions."

"But I'm her HUSBAND!"

"Sir, I understand that. As soon as I'm done with the examination, I'll call for you. Besides, you _really_ don't want to see this." Angrily, the fake husband stormed out of the room.

The nurse turned to JJ and asked, "He's not really your husband, is he?"

The sirens were loud. Neighbors could hear them a mile away.

"Morgan, you and Foyet take the back entrance. Reid, me, Blake, and Prentiss will go to the front." The agents all braced themselves for what they were going to see.

"Now, if he's there do _not_ challenge him," Rossi commanded, specifically looking at Morgan, "we need to play into his delusion."

They pulled up to the house, taking their assignments.

"Oh holy hell," Morgan said. There was blood everywhere, on the floor, on the wall, it was a bloodbath.

"He got her," Rossi stated dejectedly.

"Look man, we don't have a body!" exclaimed Morgan, "we gotta assume she's alive!"

"Wait," Blake said, looking at the box. It was a kit containing knives, gloves, and scissors.

"She was eight months pregnant," Reid stated.

"You mean to tell me that son of a bitch CUT OPEN THE BABY?!" Rossi raged. Rossi wasn't one to lose it, but this was too much. He lost it. Blake and Prentiss looked sadly.

"I want him," Rossi growled, "first Erin, Garcia,, and now THIS?!" He looked down at the fluids on the floor.

"How many times was she raped?" he asked harshly.

"From the looks of it, I'd say about three," Prentiss said.

"Bastard raped her five times," Morgan seethed, including the rape from two years ago.

"Okay," Prentiss said, regrouping, "he cut open the womb. He thinks the baby should be his. He wants a family with JJ."

"That means she's still alive," Reid said, "the baby is probably alive too. He'll do anything to keep this delusion alive."

"But how?" Rossi asked, "how can both survive?"

"He probably took her to the hospital."

"Let's go."

"He's not your husband, is he?" the nurse asked.

JJ nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"He...raped me...three times...cut...baby...open," JJ moaned. The nurse's face went pale. She was a nurse. She shouldn't get sick. But, the thought of this happening made her wanna grab a barf back herself.

"Can you tell me his name?" the nursed asked.

"Hotchner," she moaned, "wanted...criminal...FBI," The nurse's eyes went wide. She was scared.

"I'll call the police!" JJ grabbed her arm.

"Call...Rossi...FBI," she barely commanded. The nurse could only nod and grabbed the phone.

"Is...my...baby...OK?" Then, it all went black.


	10. Chapter 10 Standoff

Chapter 10: Standoff

Meanwhile, Hotchner was sitting outside the waiting room. He smirked to himself. They would all live and be a happy family again. JJ would never leave him again. He could keep her in line. He could rape her over and over again. And, when the daughter became of age, well, he could keep her in line too. He hoped she would turn out to be a blonde. When the nurse came out, Hotchner saw his opportunity. He put her in a chokehold and asked, "Where is Jenifer?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Jenifer Jareau!" Hotchner exclaimed, "my wife!"

"She's not your wife, you sicko!" the nurse shot back.

"Oh, the things I could do to you," he growled, glazing the knife against her neck, "you're not blonde, but...I could make "exceptions."

"Here? In the hospital?" the nurse played along.

"Oh, no, no, no," Hotchner chuckled, "we can do it in the _room_ and make Jenifer watch it."

"But what about the baby?"

"That would be a sight," he laughed, "I already cut her open. I could make her watch me rape you." The nurse made a run for the door. Hotchner chased after her.

"We need to place this hospital on lockdown," Morgan said.

"Already done," Rossi said, "apparently a nurse called me. She said a patient came in here obviously raped with a baby ripped out of her stomach."

"It's her," Reid said solemnly.

"That's not all," Rossi explained, "he was posing as her husband."

"Damn!" Morgan said. The SUV pulled into the parking lot. B.A.U agents and SWAT raced in there, wondering what was going to happen.

"Hello, Jenifer," Hotchner snarled, "feeling better?"

"The...baby?" JJ asked.

"Don't worry about her!" he snapped.

"Why...do...you...have...the...nurse?" she asked.

"Because she gave it all away!" he yanked her hair, "now I am going to rape her and slit her throat. It's all for you, Jenifer! We can be together!"

"Sick," JJ muttered.

Hotchner shoved the terrified nurse against the wall.

"Beg me not to," he growled.

Before he was able to thrust himself in, he heard, "Aaron Hotchner! Turn around and drop the knife!"

"Dave?" Hotchner laughed, "how are you old buddy?"

Rossi just glared and held his gun.

"Aren't you glad I killed Strauss for you? I mean, that woman was a BITCH!"

"Let the nurse go, Aaron."

"Listen to him," Prentiss negotiated, "let her go!"

"Emily," Hotchner said. He walked over to her and cupped her face, "it's too bad you're not blonde."

"Back away Hotchner," the raven haired agent growled. Hotchner walked back and held the nurse at knife point.

"Please let me go," the nurse begged.

"You hear that?" Blake asked, "she's begging you to let her go!"

"I like it when women beg."

"LET ME GO!" the nurse yelled.

"Hotch, for once do the right thing," Reid pleaded, "you need her to help take care of JJ and her baby!"

"I never thought you'd beg me, Reid. Were you the one who found out?" he cocked his head. Reid just glared.

"Let...her...go...," JJ said through muffled breaths.

"You're right," Hotchner said, shoving the nurse aside, " _she's_ the one I want." He walked over to JJ.

"Don't do this!" Morgan exclaimed, "you need her to complete your family!"

"It's much more fun to stab her," Hotchner said, "like I should've done all along." He raised his knife at her. Rossi raised his gun.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now," Rossi gritted.

"Come on," Hotchner said, "we had some good times, didn't we buddy? I took care of Erin for you."

"You bastard! I LOVED her!" Rossi exclaimed.

"I'm sure you did. Just as you did with JJ. How's Garcia, Morgan?" Morgan had to be restrained by Blake and Prentiss.

"You're all gonna watch JJ DIE! And I'm gonna find Garcia, and then I'm gonna—oh no." Rossi aimed his gun at Hotchner's chest.

"Come on Dave, you wouldn't really shoot your old Unit Chief?"

"Beg me not to," Rossi said—and then shots rang out. And then, in three seconds, it was all over. Aaron Hotchner was sprawled on the floor, dead.


	11. Chapter 11 News

Chapter 11: News

The agents breathed a huge sigh of relief. Aaron Hotchner was dead. Prentiss turned to Rossi.

"You okay?" she asked. It must've been hard, having to kill someone who was once your friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rossi paced around the room. Suddenly, another nurse came in.

"We need to take Mrs. Jareau into surgery, now." As soon as she said that, Will rushed in.

"JJ, are you okay?" he asked, hastily.

"We're wheeling her into emergency surgery," the nurse explained , "you know she gave birth to a girl?"

"What? how?" Will asked.

"Come with me," Rossi said, "I'll explain everything."

"Uh, hold that thought," Blake said, "witnesses reported a young boy being locked in a car."

"It must be Jack!" Prentiss gasped, "I'll go get him!" The agents took off.

"Jack!" Prentiss exclaimed as she broke open the car window.

"Aunt Emily?!" the little boy cried, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She threw her arms around the boy.

"Aunt Emily?" Jack asked, "was Daddy a bad guy?" Prentiss's heart sank. Of all the questions Jack could ask, that wasn't one of them. Jack was a very perceptive child. She got down onto Jack's level.

"Sweetie," she tried to explain, "your daddy loved you very much. He just...lost his way. You've heard us talk about when people get sick, they need help?"

"Yeah?"

"Jack, your father was very sick, but he couldn't get help."

"But he held a knife to my throat!" Jack wailed.

"I know," Prentiss said, "it was scary. Sometimes, when people are sick, they do things they wouldn't normally do." Jack buried his head into Prentiss's chest.

"It was still scary."

"I know, I know."

"Where is he?"

"He's not coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"There was an accident and he was killed. I'm SO sorry!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Prentiss and Jack stood there, holding each other. Maybe someday, Jack would know everything. Of course, that would happen when he got older. Hotchner was sick alright. Just, not in the way Jack thought. Prentiss wondered how Jack would react when he discovered who his father _really_ was, 15 years down the road.

"Damn!" Will exclaimed, running his head through his hair.

"I'm so sorry Will," Rossi said, solemnly, "if it's any consolation,JJ is a fighter.

"FIVE TIMES!" Will exclaimed, "she was raped five times! How could he- I worked along side him a couple times. How did I not SEE this?"

"Don't beat yourself up, Will," Rossi assured, "we didn't see it either. We didn't see it until it was too late."

"I should've seen he wanted my wife," Will spat, "the way he looked at her in New Orleans. The way he looked at dead womens' bodies."

"We had no way of knowing about his penchant for blonde women. Or, rather what he wanted to do to them."

"I still can't believe what he did to Haley and Jessica and Jack! His own _family_!"

"We...think he committed his first rape when he was 15." For once, Will was speechless.

"We still don't know how he managed to climb the ranks of the FBI," Rossi said.

"I guess he was just that good," Will shrugged. A looming silence came over the two men. Then, Will asked, "How's the baby?"

"They brought her to the NICU in time. She's gonna make it."

Several hours later, JJ woke up. The whole team was beside her, including Will.

"Hey," Will said, "I thought we were supposed to have a boy." He laughed, despite the situation.

"I guess the doctor was wrong," JJ said. She looked down at her stomach. A scar was formed across it.

"They tried to repair it the best they could," Will explained, "they think it will heal in time. Give it a couple years."

"Look at it this way," Prentiss quipped, "at least you'll match Garcia!"

"Garcia, too?!" JJ exclaimed. She couldn't yell because of the drugs, but she tried to. The team nodded.

"Tell me she's still alive."

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with the hospital," Morgan said, "she's doing so well, they're gonna release her."

"Yeah, but what about the emotional scars?" JJ asked.

"Don't you worry about that," Rossi said, "I'm paying for you and Garcia to see a psychologist."

"Dave, you don't have to do that."

"Oh, but I want to. And since you and Garcia will be matching, you two will be helping each other a lot. Besides, you have another little one to take care of."

"How is she?" JJ asked.

"She's right here," a nurse said. JJ gently took the girl into her arms.

"She's beautiful," JJ gushed.

"Just like her mother," Will said.

"Mr. LaMontange, you've got a couple fighters on your hands," the nurse said, "JJ will be fine physically. Emotionally, I don't know." She shook her head.

"You let us take care of that, ma'am," Rossi said. The nurse nodded.

"The baby seems to be doing quite well for now. Time will tell if she has any lasting effects from the premature "birth." That didn't matter though.

"JJ's got a good support team," Morgan said, "we're like her family. We'll do anything to help this baby and Henry."

"Well, she's lucky to have you guys," the nurse grinned, "I wanna keep her for a couple days. Just to make sure her body's responding to the surgery right. Other than that, she's healthy as a horse."

The nurse exited the room.

"Have you thought of any names?" Will asked.

"I wanna name her after my sister, Rosaline. I'll call her Rosie. Rosie Nicole LaMontange."

"I like that," Will said.

"Dave, will you and Garcia be the godparents?" JJ asked, "well, about Garcia, I don't know-"

"I'm sure Garcia will be honored," Rossi said, "I'm honored that you want me to be the godfather.

"Meanwhile, I'm gonna tell Garcia to get her butt over here!" Morgan said. JJ passed Rosie around for the team to hold, forgetting—just for a moment—the horror that everyone experienced.


	12. Chapter 12 Going Home

Chapter 12: Going Home

"JJ? Oh my God, what happened to you?" cried Garcia as she all but stormed in the hospital room.

"Relax, Garcia, I'm fine," JJ assured, "I should be more worried about you. I mean, he STOLE a part of you. He stole your innocence!"

"I'm...getting there," Garcia replied, "I'm still worried about the scar on my stomach. I mean, what if I get back and Kevin doesn't want me?"

"Garcia, Kevin loves you," Morgan replied, "and if he does anything stupid, I will kick his ass!"

"Oh," Garcia cried as she hugged Morgan.

"Besides," JJ added, "we match now." She showed Garcia her scar.

"Wait," she said, "what about-"

"He's gone," Rossi said, "I shot him. He can't hurt anybody else again."

"That must've been really hard," Garcia observed, "I mean, he was your best friend."

"Sometimes I wonder if the old Hotch was ever really there. I miss the old Hotch," Rossi lamented, "some part of me wishes this was all just a bad dream and Hotch is standing by my bed trying to shake me out of it. Even during the standoff, I kept looking for signs, traces of our Unit Chief."

"Come on, Rossi, you can't dwell on that," Morgan said, "Hotch was sick. He played us all for a fool."

"Enough with the Hotch talk," Garcia said, "I don't wanna think about him. I don't even wanna hear his name! But, I guess I can't get rid of the feeling that his hands are on me." Rossi smiled sadly and rubbed her back.

"Ugh, geez!" Garcia said, "I wanna stop all this sadness."

"I have a way we can do it," JJ said, picking up Rosie from her crib.

"Penelope Garcia, meet Rosie LaMontange, your new goddaughter!"

"Goddaughter?" Garcia stuttered, "You want me-"

"I understand if you don't want-"

"That's nonsense!" Garcia exclaimed, "I'm proud to be her godmother!" She all but grabbed Rosie out of JJ's arms.

"Hi, Rosie," she said, "I'm your aunt Penelope. We've been through some hard times, you and I, but I'm gonna spoil you rotten anyway!" The team laughed.

"Just...don't spoil her too much, Penelope," Will said.

"Are you coming back?" Rossi asked Garcia.

"Back? Of course I'll be back, my liege. I probably won't be the same tech girl who has witty remarks, but I'll come back."

"That's okay," Morgan said, "I'll wait." Just then, the nurse came in.

"Well, it looks like JJ and Rosie can go home now."

"Really? That soon?" JJ asked.

"Your body is responding to the surgery and your vitals are normal."

"Yay!" the team cheered.

"We get to go home now, Rosie," Will said to his daughter. He kissed her forehead.

"Well, I don't know about you, but this calls for drinks on me," Rossi said.

The team plus JJ laughed and talked. It was a welcome change from all the hell they went through. Rossi clanked his glass.

"I'd like to make a toast," he said, "to the team. We've been to hell and back, but we've come through. Monday is going to suck though." Everyone laughed.

"To JJ, Garcia, and Rosie, who survived and came out on top!"

"Cheers!"

Epilogue (5 years later)

Rosie was a bright happy five year old. Amazingly, there were no effects from the premature birth. She was called "the miracle child," and rightfully so. She was always running around and JJ and Will could never keep up. Henry was the bright older brother, always willing to help out his little sister. He twirled her around and pointed out the trees and the flowers, much to JJ and Will's delight. A year after Rosie was born, they welcomes Michael, a four year old who was a stereotypical rambunctious boy. They also took in Jack Hotchner and raised him as their own. He, Michael, and Henry got along perfectly.

That's not to say JJ had bad days. She attended therapy with Garcia every Tuesday. Garcia, while she always remained optimistic, lost a part of herself. She returned to the B.A.U as the Technical Analyst, but she was a little more cautious than usual. She kept her door locked and was a little more jumpy. Her and Kevin eventually broke up, not because of her scars, but because Kevin got a job in Los Angeles and it would be hard to maintain a relationship. They would still be friends and Skype regularly. Garcia even convinced JJ to return to the B.A.U, as Media Liason.

The team was stronger than ever! Rossi was a strong leader and the B.A.U got new members. JJ returned to her old position and Marshall George Foyet joined the team. Morgan tried to banter with Garcia, but she wasn't ready for it, just yet. Through it all, the team never gave up hope. They were survivors. When evil escaped and unleashed hell on them, they walked through the fire for each other. And that's how it would always be.

THE END


End file.
